


When will you realize

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, M/M, There will be sex, delayed relationship haha, eventually, friendzone-ing, hahah stop me please, heheh, they're adorkable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finally gets to meet John in person, and he hopes the crush that he has been developing for years now won't seem too conspicuous. But after moving into a dorm with John, how much of a problem will his unrequited feelings become?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave has his uncertainties

**Author's Note:**

> this one's gonna be short

==> be Dave Strider

You stare at the empty suitcase laying on your bed, dreading packing. You have been procrastinating for at least three days now. Your computer chimes from your desk, and you jump up eagerly.  _Yes, a distraction!_

You click on the chat screen, seeing that egderp was online and pestering you. You can't beleive you still call him that, its a little juvenile. You're both 17 years old, for christs sake. _  
_

EctoBiologist [EB] began pestering TurntechGodhead [TG]

EB: Dave

EB: Dave

EB: Dave

TG: Fuck, John, what is it

TG: My fingers cant move at the speed of light

TG: jeez

EB: Dave!!!!

EB: wow Dave, aren't you so excited??? I can't beleive we're gonna be going to college together!! And I finally get to see you in person!

TG: yeah yeah, calm your tits egderp

TG: Its not a big deal

But it is a big deal. There's just no way in hell that you'll ruin your cool strider persona. Even if you are going to meet your online friend you've known for five years. Even if you are also completely sure that you have some 'more-than-friendly' feelings for him. Even if you are going to be sharing a fucking dorm with the guy. No, you wont sacrifice your cool for small things like that.

EB: Dave! How could you! 

EB: I'm hurt

TG: Okay, fine

TG: I'm jumping up and down in front of my computer right here. 

TG: doing fucking pirouettes off the handle in excitement

TG: Squealing like a little 13-year old girl

TG: That's how excited I am John

EB: sighhhh

EB: are you even packed yet?

TG: shhhh you're intimidating this gapingly empty suitcase thats lurking behind me

TG: dont talk about it behind its back

TG: i can feel its eyes boring into me

TG:*whispers* it'll come for me John

EB: sssiiigggghhhhhhh

TG: Man john that was one hellova sigh there

EB: Dave, you're leaving tomorrow, do you realize that?

TG: yes

EB: and your suitcase and car are empty

TG: shhhh

EB: glare

EB: go pack

TG: ugh fine

TG: I'll tackle this motherfucker

EB: I'll leave so I don't distract you

TG: okay

TG: i'll pester you when I'm done

TurntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering EctoBiologist [EB]

You stare at the suitcase. It stares right back at you. No turning back now.

By the time you're done packing all of your useless shit, you're pretty much ready to crash. But despite your body's needs, you go online again

TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering EctoBiologist [EB]

TG: I'm done

TG: Happy?

EB: yes! 

TG: good. whatever floats your boat, babe

TG: So you've never actually seen me before

TG: Be prepared to lay your eyes upon the legendary Strider

EB: Yeah! I totally am!

EB: I am seriously so stoked we get to meet 

EB: you have no idea how excited I am

TG: ...

EB: But I'm pretty tired so I think I'm gonna hit the hay

TG: alright Egderp

TG: You go smack that hay 

EctoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering TurntechGodhead [TG]

Your stomch flip-flops as you anticipate the next day. Boy, you know you're in for a ride with this one.

 

 


	2. They meet *gasp*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're good friends.....

==> Be John Egbert

You wait patiently in the parking lot of the coffee shop where you and Dave decided you should meet. Your heart races in anticipation and you fiddle idly with the hem of your shirt. Pulling out your phone, you check the time. You're still 15 minutes early. Leaning back against the hood of your car, you push your glasses up further onto your nose. You seriously can't beleive you're meeting him. I mean, you've known him for so long but technically never  _met_ him. You wonder what he'll think of you. You know your not  _ugly,_ but your hair is a tad too messy, your front teeth a bit too big. You're not fat, but you're not exactly filled with muscle either. You wonder why in the world you're worrying about this. Appearance doesn't matter, and he knows your personality better than anyone.

==> Be Dave again

As you drive in the direction of the store, your stomach does another plummet in your belly. All your insecurities weigh down on you as you wonder what he'll think of you. Will he be repulsed and refuse to see you ever again? Or even talk to you? You have to admit to yourself that that was a tad dramatic. John was definitely not like that. As you see the coffee shop approach, you consider turning the car around and absconding. No, you'd never do that to John. Way too fast, you're already in the parking lot. You can make out a person leaning against the hood of his car, looking at his phone and worrying at his bottom lip.  _Fuck that must be John._ You push open the car door and the man's head snaps up at the sound.

"Dave?" you could hear him say. You nod, unable to keep the smile from your lips. He hops off the car, leaping over to you and grinning. You step forward as well and embrace tightly, the force of John knocking you into the side of your car. You can hear his muffled giggling inside your sweatshirt, and you pull away to get a good look at him. With one hand on either of his shoulders, you assess his appearance. You're probably four or five inches taller than him. He has a nice build, still a little soft around the edges.  _And the most plush rump you have layed eyes upon in a long while._ His hair is dark and tousled and looks as soft as feathers. You look at his broad smile, front teeth sticking out a little, which leads your gaze to his eyes. They were the most blue eyes you've ever seen. You decide you really, really like his eyes.  _And his ass_.

==> Haha, John again

You fidget nervously as you can practically  _feel_ his eyes rake over you. Then he smirks and says, "The Strider approves." You laugh and blush, hugging him again and then looking at him. He has fine, electric-blond hair and an angular jaw, probably very photogenic. You wish you could take off those mirrored shades you gave him to get a better lok at his face. He's taller than you, with a lanky build.  _He's hot,_ you think, _but not in a homosexual way, of course._ You laugh to yourself nervously. "The Egbert approves, of course!"

"It doesnt work like that, Egderp," he says,"a Strider's approval is way more important than an Egbert's"

"Hey," you glare at him and elbow him in the side,"don't be a douche"

He smirks at you. After years of talking to him, it was no surprise that he smirked a lot. It just fit his personality perfectly.

"Oh man, Dave, you're just how I expected you to be!" 

He turns to you inquisitively.

"And is that a good or bad thing?"

"A good thing, of course!!

His self-satisfied expression makes you glare at him playfully again.

"But don't get too full of yourself"

"Oh John, I think my ego is way past the point of rescue" he sighs dramatically as you both begin to make your way to the entrance of the coffee shop.

You're laughing, Dave's chuckling as you open the door, its bells tinkling merrily.

After ordering two coffees, you slide into a booth to drink your beverages and catch up. You decide that its much different talking to Dave in person than online. You also decide you like it much, much better. He makes the same sarcastic and ironic comments that he always has, but they're even funnier in person. 

==> Look who's Dave again

You've got your guard up extra high around John, because you know he is capable of knocking it down by just one smile, or even glance. He's laughing at something you said, and you find yourself smiling back at him. Not a smirk or even an ironic smile, a genuine (small) smile. You regain your poker face very quickly.  _Fucking hell, you stupid crush on hm just got a million times worse._ You groan inwardly, wishing your feelings would dissappear. After a couple hours of talking, you decide to head to your shared dorm and start unpacking.

Groaning at the trunk of your car, you begin to wish you had some people to carry your stuff around for you. This was not going to be fun. You have no clue how John manages to stay in such an upbeat mood all the time. He's rambling excitedly about something from behind you, but you're zoned out on the full trunk of your car. Running a hand through your blond hair, you sigh and lug one of your bags out onto the ground.  _It's now or never._ _  
_

John is still practically bouncing up and down and chattering away as you make your way to the elevator. You hold your hand in front of the elevator door for him and nod to indicate that you are still (somewhat) listening. He apparently runs out of things to say and you jump in, taking the chance to ask him the question that's been on your mind for a while.

"So John," You say casually, although your heart is beating exedingly fast,"You been dating anyone?" 

He laughs.

"Are you asking me if I'm single, Strider?" He waggles his eyebrows at you.

"Uh yeah, I am," you reply

He blushes and looks down. "Oh. Uh-Well, yeah I'm single. But dave?" He looks up at you nervously

"what is it?"

"I-um-I'm not...I'm not a, uh, a homosexual..." he mumbles it under his breath as he suddenly finds his shoes intriguing. But you heard him well enough. Yeah, it hurt a little. But you've heard it before and decide to play it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"yeah, yeah, I know John." you sigh.

He shifts his weight onto another foot and doesn't reply.

Damn, things were awkward already.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE review and give suggestions, it would be much appreciated.


End file.
